Electric terminals are of great importance in various applications, such as in industrial conducting technology, and serve for example to connect electric components. Electric terminals of the type in question have been developed preferably for devices with closed housings and are known as so-called lead-through terminals to lead a conductor through a wall of the housing.
From prior art lead-through terminals are known in which the first terminal is arranged in an interior area of the housing as an interior terminal and the second terminal in an exterior area of the housing as an exterior terminal. Further, from prior art lead-through terminals are known in which an insulating part provided at the interior side of the housing latches to or engages the insulating part of the exterior terminal through a wall opening. Frequently the interior terminal and/or the exterior terminal comprise a screw-connection body, a connection pin, a soldered connection, a blade terminal, or an angular connection for contacting the conductor.
The known lead-through terminals explained above can frequently be fastened for assembly at the wall such that a pin attached at the first terminal positions the first terminal in the wall, with the pin projecting through an opening in the wall into a recess of the second terminal so that the first terminal and the second terminal can be positioned at the wall, mutually aligned to each other, and/or can be connected to each other.
Such devices of prior art for alignment and/or assembly of the lead-through terminal at the wall are however characterized in the first terminal and the second terminal during the assembly, for example by an unintentional motion of the installer, can become distorted or displaced in the opening of the housing wall and thus after the finished assembly they are no longer aligned uniformly straight and/or parallel in reference to each other.
Furthermore it is disadvantageous in lead-through terminals of prior art that the assembly of the first terminal and the second terminal at the wall is frequently difficult due to a lack of a direct assembly access, and the assembly in large housings or switch boxes frequently must occur in two steps. In a first step the first terminal is arranged at one side of the wall, followed by a second step in which the second terminal must be fastened at the wall from the second side. In large housings, in which the first terminal cannot be simultaneously mounted and thus held fixed by the installer from the first side of the wall and the second terminal from the second side of the wall frequently the “plugging on” of the second terminal from the second side of the wall onto the first terminal leads to the first terminal separating from the wall and the assembly then has to begin from the start.
Thus, the following provides an electric terminal for leading a conductor through a wall, which can be assembled and/or fastened at the wall in a simple fashion.
Accordingly, the following provides an electric terminal to lead a conductor through a wall, having a first terminal for assembly at a first side of the wall and a second terminal for the assembly at the second side of the wall, with the second terminal and/or the first terminal can be fastened via a fastening means at the wall and the fastening means can be inserted from the first side and/or the second side of the wall through said wall into the second terminal and/or into the first terminal and/or the fastening means can latch the second terminal and/or the first terminal such that the second terminal and/or the first terminal can be fastened to said wall from the second side and/or the first side of the wall.